Velia Agostinha Vivax
The clock holds still to foretell the final twilight, be it an angel or a devil that sits upon the end of trepidation.” —Somnium Fluxus Velia Agostinha Vivax '(ビバクスアゴスティ>ハベリア, ''Bibakusu Agosuteinha Beria), or simply '''Agostinha, is an unidentified apparition first worshiped by Diluculum Sanctus as a Goddess. Following the cult's destruction, Agostinha has been largely forgotten by humanity, save for the few who still believe in her. She is the progenitor of a number of spiritual races, most notably Nefas. As Agostinha was given her name by Axenus Gate himself, she never refers to herself by it; her real name, if any, is unknown, referred to by the few who are aware of it as a name that should never be spoken. She is often nicknamed Mulier Alae Obscuri '(ムリアリスアラエオブス>クリス, literally "''Woman of Dark Wings"). Although initially worshiped within Diluculum Sanctus a ''dark ''Goddess, Agostinha is more correctly acknowledged in modern times as an entity of neither darkness nor light. Agostinha is a notoriously elusive being, having chosen to physically appear before only a handful of individuals thus far. Her affiliation (if any), identity, and intentions are indiscernible as a result of her highly unpredictable nature. While she seems to enjoy indirectly triggering bizarre events within the Human World and occasionally Soul Society for little more than amusement, she appears to have developed some sort of personal interest in Scarlet. Because Agostinha does not seem to have any interest in Soul Society itself, she is not considered a threat by the Shinigami, although they are wary not to interact with her or anyone whom has had any sort of contact with her. While considered by many to be a very bad omen if sighted, Agostinha does not seem to be entirely villainous—indeed, her depiction varies in fables of her exploits, ranging from “dawn of the end” for all existence to a savior meant to usher an eternal paradise. It is often written in such fables that what Agostinha becomes is for humanity itself to decide. Appearance Agostinha is a statuesque woman with a well-built and rather voluptuous physique. Befitting of her stoic disposition, Agostinha maintains a mellow expression, deceiving her fairly youthful appearance. Her peculiar facial features include her shortened thick eyebrows, thick eyelashes, and glowing eyes with slit white pupils and multi-colored irises—white pupillary zones and black ciliary zones. A red marking embellishes the center of her forehead. Tiny earrings hang from the tips of her long, pointy ears. Her brown hair reaches fully down her back and frames her face with outward-curved tresses reaching below her shoulders, directly in front of the similar-length fanned hair behind her ears; her hair is accessorized with a small golden hairpiece. She has black fingernails and toenails. Agostinha's most noticeable physical trait is arguably her massive black wings, which she keeps folded when not in use and appear to be constantly shedding. Agostinha wears a very long, intricate, collared black robe with golden lining that mostly obscures her bare feet. To accommodate her wings, the robe is entirely sleeveless and exposes her entire back as well as the sides of her breasts. The robe is cut around the hip, breast and collar area to reveal a white fabric. The robe is accentuated with two ornate golden belts—one worn around the waist, and the other worn directly under the breast area. Below the former belt is a glittering ring belt with a ornate heart-shaped locked attached; two red ribbons hang from the belt. Agostinha wears large gold-rimmed black bracelets around her upper arms and similarly-colored ornate bracers. Personality History Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities '''Paradoxical Energy: *'Malicious Presence:' Boundless Existence: Profound Wisdom: Omnipresent Consciousness: Situational Chronokinesis: Telepathy: Clairvoyance: Vox Calamitosus Aspects of Power Mater: Virginalis: Vetula: Equipment 'Bracers: '''An unnamed piece of equipment worn by Agostinha, forged from a mysterious, extremely dense metal. The bracers are black with shimmering golden edges; a white padding at the center is entwined with a golden embellishment that outstretches upward in a simple polygonal shape to further reveal the padding and extends downward in a wing-like fashion which curves upward on either side, pointing toward its polygonal edge. While commonly believed to be mundane, the bracers are said to weigh ''several tonnes, which, assuming this is true, is a testament to Agostinha's unfathomable physical strength and durability given that the bracers do not seem to hinder her movement. While the bracers seem to be capable of withstanding virtually any form of impact, their purpose is not fully understood. Regarded as an icon of Agostinha's power and fashion, the bracers are commonly replicated and worn as a symbol of devotion to the enigmatic woman. Relationships Randa Primarosa Having experienced the full brunt of Agostinha's cruelty while surviving to tell the tale, Randa is Agostinha's most passionate enemy. Agostinha appears to have developed some form of interest in her, which is likely why she spared Randa during their first encounter; presumably, this is pertinent to the fact that Randa is so far the only individual who seems to be further compatible with Agostinha's power. As occasionally hinted, while Agostinha is fully capable of killing Randa at a whim, she does not wish to do so, but is rather intent on observing her actions and understanding her resolve to oppose seemingly impossible odds—namely, killing Agostinha. Agostinha is, evidently, intent on killing Randa should she ever choose to forfeit her established goal. It is possible that the massacre of Diluculum Sanctus' members and Agostinha's subsequent battle with Randa was solely to draw out the latter's latent power and unbending desire for vengeance. Randa is one of the few individuals Agostinha refers to by birth name. Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta Agostinha has developed at least a marginal interest in Ichchha, having directly turned her into a Nefas (despite already being a Quincy) against her will to some unknown end. Agostinha acknowledges Ichchha as Axenus' successor following the foundation of Diluculum Aeternus, but seemingly does not wish to disrupt her efforts dispite having no feelings of compassion towards her. Axenus Divus Crux Eriphyla Quotes (Agostinha's warning to Axenus)'' “If thou would holdest my hand, might be I carry thee into the hollow abyss.“'' (To Scarlet)'' “Would thou think me pray of thy hunt? 'Tis folly unending, child, so clamored by the fallen flock. Dost thou seek merely to spill tainted blood in hope of arousing mine own ire ere you fall? A craven's solace, and a conviction I only gainsay. Indeed, might be even a dog's death preferable to a timeless wallowing in the filth from which thou spawned, yet I know thee well. From a simple fear of turning back left with naught a purpose, thou would journey onward upon the bind of eternity, arms raised and ire entertained, all for a right to name thyself mine everlasting bane, pleasant yet meaningless feed for a frothing black sheep. Alas, I shall accede; but heed my warning well, child: what awaits thee beyond the chaos thou hast wrought for thyself is not a fate predestined I have prepared for thee, but one thou shalt choose for thyself. Thou ill hast need of trepidation, for should thou ever stand firm in content with naught, I shall sway my hand and return thee to the soil, like as the rest.“'' (To Scarlet)'' “'Tis a wonderful cry of acknowledgment, yet I fear thine own voice is naught but wasted on thee. 'Tis bitter irony that dictates the smallest of hounds bark with the greatest of vigor.”'' (To Scarlet)'' “The hellish maw cloaks hind a tongue kept sweet, hm?”'' Trivia *All Images used in this article were drawn by the author. * Despite her seemingly complicated design, Agostinha is one of the easiest and most enjoyable characters for the author to draw. *Agostinha's first name is taken from an ancient city of the same name. Agostinha is a Portuguese name meaning "venerated" but is also a derivative of Augustus. Vivax is Latin for "long-lasting," referencing Agostinha's immortality. *Agostinha is the most powerful character the author will ever create on this site. *Agostinha always refers to Shinigami by their Latin name. *Originally, Agostinha was to be a main character of one of the author's original works, which was later scrapped. Since she has only been changed minimally, Agostinha was technically conceived long before any of the author's other works on this site. *In her earliest design, Agostinha had braided white hair, pale skin, and an inverted eye color; she appeared much younger and was intended to have a more lively personality. *Agostinha's abilities are partially inspired by the Triple Goddess of Neopaganism, hence the names of the primary categories of her abilities. Besides this, Agostinha is not based on any mythological goddess. Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Somnium Fluxus